Gen Uchiha
(ジェンサスケ,Uchiha Gen) is a Jōnin from Konohagakure and a member of the Uchiha Clan. He is a member of the Konoha forces as kid he was in Third Shinobi War (三忍戦争). He is son of and brother of .He also had Half brother Naran Uchiha and half sister Shizune Uchiha.He also had wife Mito Uchiha who died because of her diseases. Background Gen Uchiha was born to an Uchiha Kagami Uchiha and unknown mother in Konohagakure, being the youngest of the two brothers, the other being . The two young Uchihas would train together they helped each other to get stronger. His brother learned him many things in life when he was child.When Gen was eight years old he enrolled into the academy.In that time his brother was Genin. One year later he became Genin. Gen Uchiha was put in a team alongside and and led by , the team did many low rank missions.Which Itachi and Iruka completed without any apparent difficulties, indicating to their skill and prowess in battle.During some A rank mission Iruka and Itachi were both about to die when Kiba, who himself was also on the verge of death, activated his Sharingan for the first time.With his eyes he used genjutsu to buy enough time and to heal injured teammates and himself.The support had arrived and saved them. Slowly recovering from the aftermath of the mission, Gen and his teammates heard that are opening new Chūnin Exams. The first part of the exam was a written test thet they easy passed because they were very intelligent.There he first meet his future wife Mito Uchiha. Gen, with his now two activated sharingan, was able to copy the movements of the pencils used by the other students and to pass.They entered into the second round of Chūnin Exams.They taked two scroll's from unknown team but they fought with member's.They take'd all three scroll's and finished second part of Chūnin Exams.And he became a Chūnin. He got married with Mito Uchiha and he loved her with all of his hearth. They got one son. Shortly after that Mito died and Gen cry'ed a lot.After that Itachi leaved Konoha and joined as an spy and Iruka decided to be mentor in academy school.Two years later give'd him honor to become Jōnin. His brother was killed by his teammate Itachi , he did know the reason why Itachi killed Shisui so he did not got angry , but he cry'ed a lot for his brother.The now Jōnin of the Hidden Leaf Village, Gen had to fight for his village against enemy he had a fight with and he almost win'd but Kisame run'ed away. Later when Third Hokage was killed he had a mission to find out did were in Akatsuki when he attacked Konoha.During that attack he attacked Orochimaru with other uchiha member's but Orochimaru told him that he will use reanimation of Obito,Shisui and Mito Uchiha if he dose not stop , so he moved away. At some time of his life he used too much chakra using Mangekyo Sharingan , he almost got blind but helped him to heal himself.But he lost'ed his sharingan that day, that was a price.He also used Amaterasu. During Forth Ninja War he is putted on position to pocect villagers in Konoha by alongside with his teammate Iruka and other Uchiha members. During this war Reanimation of Mito Uchiha attacked Konoha and he alongside with killed and sealed her. 'Appearance' Gen is depicted as tall man who has long black hair and he is very muscular and toned young man. He has black eyes with eyebrows. When he was little he had short black hair and black eyes. In his war outfit he has a big sword , and red knight armor. Abilities Gen is considered to be one of the most powerful Uchiha clan members to have been born in his time after his brother Uchiha Shisui. Chakra Prowess Gen's chakra is well known to be both potent, and gargantuan in reserves.According to Third Hokage he have much chakra as Nine Tail's dose. As noted by Sakumo, however, Gen is extraordinarily good at controlling his chakra. Taijutsu Gen has shown a considerable degree of skill in taijutsu.In his fight with Senju Clan members he was shown to have enough versatility to change tactics in midair. Physical Prowess He was able to cast very powerful genjutsu and to manipulate with his enemy's.Like a he was very powerful in "Physical Prowess". Ninjutsu He was a Fire Release user , he learned many jutsu from his father and brother.He learned Fire Ball jutsu when he was five years old.When he becamed Chunnin he was very good fire realase user. He was also very good user of Wind Release he learne he first wind release jutsu from his sensi Sakumo Hatake. Bukijutsu He always had his katana with him and he was one of best user's of this wepon. Intelligence From the very beginning, Ryun was an extremely deceptive and intelligent.In his team he was called a "Genius" and he was the brain of the team.He was so Intelliget that he supassed his friend Itachi Uchiha. Quotes * (to Kagami Uchiha): "Thanks for showing me right way father". * (to Itachi Uchiha and Iruka Umino): "I will save you". * (to Shisui Uchiha: "I understand brother and i promise that i will forgive my friend Itachi Uchiha". * to Itachi Uchiha): "So you are my father's brother , it is great to meet such powerful shinobi. * (to Itachi Uchiha): "Do what you have to do i understand". * (to Mito Uchiha): "I will always love you with all of my heart". * (to Mito Uchiha): "I will be a father to our child" Creation and Conception The idea for Gen Uchiha came to me when I finished both Nazake and Saitō Clan.